


A Step Behind

by IceBlueRose



Series: Across the Multiverse [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But there is Earth-12 death, Earth-12, Established Relationship, F/M, I should stop getting inspired by episodes of Criminal Minds, Inspired by the episode "100", Just so you know how tragic this Earth is because that episode makes me cry every damn time, Minor Character Death, No one from Earth-1 dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: The trip to Earth-12 starts out fine. But the presence of Lewis Snart never leads to anything good for the people involved.





	A Step Behind

Earth-12, Leonard decided, looked more than a bit strange. His eyes moved over the city skyline through the window on the bridge of the Waverider.

The skyscrapers were twisted, not like a screw but like someone had made the buildings out of clay, put their hand on top of them then twisted them until the buildings looked like a swirl of soft serve ice cream.

He glanced at Sara and raised an eyebrow in silent question. She glanced out the window of the bridge before looking at him and nodding in response. They didn’t say anything else as they left the bridge and headed towards Sara’s room. The moment the door closed behind them, they moved to the bed and sat next to each other, scooting back until they were leaning against the wall. Leonard’s lips twitched a bit when he saw that Sara’s feet were just barely at the edge of the bed while his dangled off. Rather than point it out, he slid his hand in to hers, tangling their fingers together the way they had back on Earth-11.

“Do we stay here or do the usual?” she asked, shifting closer.

Before he could answer, Gideon spoke up. “Excuse me, Miss Lance, Mr. Snart, but Mr. Rory and Dr. Palmer are requesting entrance. Shall I let them in or ask them to move along?”

As if that would work. Leonard knew that if Mick wanted to talk to them, he’d just drop to the floor and sit out there until they came out. He was stubborn like that. And there was no doubt that Ray would just stay to keep him company. So there was no point in telling them to leave and he knew Sara realized that as easily as he had. He glanced at her and paused when he saw that she’d been watching him, head tilted. His eyebrows lifted slightly in question and she glanced down at their hands then back up at him and he understood.

They’d been a bit more hands on (so to speak) with each other after they’d seen their Earth-11 counterparts but they hadn’t done anything as blatant as hold hands in front of the others and Sara was leaving it up to him on whether they’d let Mick and Ray in on that little fact. He couldn’t stop the rush of gratitude at being given the option and his lips twitched up in to a small smile before he leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead, something that was rapidly becoming a habit whenever they were alone.

Rubbing his thumb over hers for a few moments, he took a deep breath and nodded. “Let them in, Gideon,” he said. Sara smiled and squeezed his hand lightly as the door opened.

Mick noticed almost right away. He’d only taken a few steps in to the room before his eyes landed on their hands and his eyes lit up as he grinned, nodding at Leonard as if to say, _about damn time_. Rather than say anything to draw attention to them, he just pulled out Sara’s desk chair and spun it so that it was backwards before straddling it, facing them. Sara looked like she wanted to laugh as Ray checked to be sure there were no knives on the desk before he sat on it.

“So,” he said, “Mick kept bugging me about what happened on Earth-6 and—“

“You finally caved?” Leonard interrupted with a smirk.

“He’s really persistent!”

Sara laughed. “Relax, Ray. We’re not going to kill you for telling Mick.” She glanced at Mick and he shrugged.

“I was curious,” he admitted. “Haircut said you guys were looking yourselves up on each Earth to keep from meeting your other selves and I was wondering if you’d seen any other versions of me or heard about them.”

“Earth-3,” Sara said immediately. She glanced at Leonard and he nodded. “We were in high school—“

“Whoa, at the same time?” Ray asked.

Sara nodded. “We’ve noticed that ages can vary on the different Earths. And on that one, we were in high school while Leonard’s sister was younger. She mentioned Mick so we definitely knew you on that Earth.”

“Earth-4.” Leonard didn’t elaborate because there was no way he was getting in to the fact he was the Flash on that Earth with Mick. His partner would die of laughter. “And Earth-5. We worked together on those Earths.” He smirked as he thought of Earth-5. “Sara here was a fellow Rogue on Earth-5.”

Mick grinned. “Knew you had it in you, Blondie.”

Sara laughed. “Damn right I do.” She paused. “Ray told you about Earth-6 so you know about that one.”

“Nothing on Earth-7,” Leonard said. “And Earth-8...” He paused, letting the sentence trail off as he clenched his jaw and remembered hearing that Mick had shot Sara on that Earth.

“You were dead,” Sara told him. Leonard squeezed her hand in thanks. It wasn’t technically a lie, he figured. The Leonard Snart of Earth-8 had looked like he was going to take down that version of Mick, no matter what he had to do.

“Nothing on Earth-9. But we worked together again on Earth-10,” Leonard told him. As heroes, not that Leonard was going to tell Mick that. “And nothing on Earth-11 either.”

“We hadn’t gotten around to asking Gideon about ourselves on this Earth yet,” Sara added.

“Hey, other than Earth-6,” Ray grimaced at the thought of that Earth, “did you see me on any others?”

“We worked together on Earth-8,” Sara told him. “And you were a metahuman on Earth-10. That’s been all so far.”

Ray brightened. “Neat!”

He probably wouldn’t think it was neat if they told him about the whole being sold thing, Leonard thought, considering it. Not to mention that with a name like Killer Frost, the guy was probably considered a villain or else seriously misunderstood. Leonard discarded the idea. It’d be like kicking a puppy and that was a line he wasn’t crossing.

Mick studied the two of them. “I get bored exploring on my own every time. Thought you wouldn’t mind if I tagged along with you guys. At least, if my other self is there.” While Ray frowned at the words, Sara and Leonard grinned.

“Figured it out, huh?” Sara asked.

Mick grinned. “You’re not just avoiding yourselves, you’re spying on yourselves to see what you’re up to on each Earth.” His eyes ticked to their hands and they understood that he’d figured out exactly why they were doing that on each Earth.

“Yeah,” Leonard agreed. “Every single time. Except Earth-6 for obvious reasons.” He looked over at Sara in silent question. They’d kept everything they’d seen a secret though he supposed they had already started breaking that rule when they’d brought in Raymond on Earth-6. Sara had clearly come to the same conclusion since she nodded. They could shake up their routine every now and then for Mick and Ray. So Leonard nodded at Mick. “Sure,” he said. Ray punched a fist in the air in victory. “Don’t do that.”

Sara laughed when Ray shot Leonard an offended look. “Gideon,” she said. “Can you find Earth-12 Leonard Snart and see if any of us are connected to him in some way?”

“Certainly, Ms. Lance,” Gideon agreed. The silence lasted for a few minutes as Gideon gathered information, something that Leonard and Sara had gotten used to with each Earth, until Gideon spoke again, relaying what she had found out. “Earth-12’s Leonard Snart is a special agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Earth-12’s Mick Rory and Dr. Raymond Palmer are both a part of the same team of agents as he is.”

“Ah hell,” Leonard and Mick groaned at the same time. Leonard looked pointedly at Sara as she pressed her lips together in an effort not to laugh while Ray beamed.

“What about Sara, Gideon?” Ray asked. “She’s not on the team?”

“No, Dr. Palmer. However, Earth-12’s Sara Lance and Leonard Snart have been married for nine years. They have a four year old daughter named Lisa.”

Leonard sucked in a breath, his hand instinctively tightening around Sara’s. The only time they’d seen their other selves married had been on Earth-11 and now here they were. Married again but this time with a child. A daughter.

_Lisa._

Lisa was his daughter on this Earth. Hell, she was his and Sara’s and that... He closed his eyes briefly as he remembered what Earth-11’s Sara had said.

_“And, someday, Leonard Snart, I want to have kids with you. Because you’re going to be such an amazing dad and I can’t wait to see it.”_

Sara squeezed his hand again and he opened his eyes and remembered what she had said to him when they were on their way back to the Waverider after getting out of their Earth-11 selves’ house.

_“If I were in that exact situation? I’d say all the same things.”_

As if she knew what he was thinking, Sara’s lips tilted up in to a small smile. He frowned when Gideon’s next words caused it to disappear.

“Recently, Agent Snart was admitted to the hospital. According to the report he was taken there after Lewis Snart had dropped him off in the morgue using Agent Rory’s badge. Agent Snart had multiple stab wounds and almost didn’t make it. Not long after he pulled through, Sara and Lisa Snart disappeared.”

“Oh,” Sara breathed, a look of understanding on her face. She glanced up at Leonard. “You put us in hiding.”

“That’d be my guess,” Leonard agreed, thinking of what he’d do in that situation. “He managed to get the drop on me and put me in the hospital. He used Mick’s badge and that had to be deliberate. I don’t doubt that he’d have no problem threatening my wife and daughter. And since Gideon can’t find anything other than the fact that you guys have disappeared, that means there’s nothing in any of the computers and that means I kept it incredibly secret.”

“Not even the team, you think?” Ray asked. It was Mick that shook his head.

“If the team knows anything, it’ll be who his contact is. But they won’t know the exact location. Maybe one other person will know and that’s just as a backup,” he said. “Boss wouldn’t take a chance with their lives.”

Ray sighed. “And here, I was hoping for something happy. Like seeing their wedding or something.”

“Maybe later, Haircut,” Mick said, smirking at Leonard and Sara. Leonard rolled his eyes while Sara smirked back.

“Can you get a lead on where I’m at, Gideon?” Leonard asked.

There was another pause and then Gideon said, “You seem to be on the move, Mr. Snart. And on the phone while you’re at it.” Another pause and then, “The number you’re talking to can be traced to Lewis Snart.”

“Holy shit,” Mick muttered.

“Gideon,” Ray said, “can we hear the phone call?”

Leonard’s eyebrows shot up. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Raymond.”

He shrugged. “You put your family in hiding because of him. If you’re on the phone with him, I don’t think it’s going to be anything good.”

“I was able to connect to the call. They will not be able to hear you as I have muted our end of the connection,” Gideon announced and then suddenly the voice of Lewis Snart came through the speakers of Sara’s rooms.

“You’ve got a nice home here, son.”

Earth-12’s Leonard didn’t bother to hide the anger in his voice. “You son of a bitch.”

“Is that any way to talk about your grandmother? Honestly, Leonard, you didn’t even know the woman. I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Why are you in my house?”

They could all practically hear the smirk in Lewis’ voice. “I’m waiting for my daughter-in-law and granddaughter, of course.”

“Sara and Lisa—“

“—are coming to me,” Lewis said, cutting Leonard off. “You should probably talk to Agent Hunter about keeping the safe words and code phrases in his phone. Then again, I hear he didn’t even survive the trip to the hospital. Sara was just horrified to hear about his death when I called her earlier.” He sounded smug as he added, “But she was absolutely devastated when I told her that her husband had been killed. Quite determined to protect Lisa though so she was completely willing to meet me here once I passed the test on what to say.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Leonard said.

“You have to get to me first, kid. And you’ve been a step behind from the start,” Lewis told him, hanging up.

“Wow,” Ray said. He opened his mouth as if to say more only to be cut off by Leonard.

“Gideon, tap into any of the calls on my Earth-12 self’s phone.” He paused. “Please.”

“Doing so now, Mr. Snart.” A few moments later, the sound of a phone ringing filled the room. It only rang a few times before they heard Earth-12’s Sara begin to talk.

“Hey, you’ve reached Sara. Sorry, I missed your call but leave a message and I’ll call you back.”

“Sara,” Leonard said, “God, I hope you get this in time. Don’t go to the house. The man that called you was Lewis. I’m fine. I’m on my way. If you get this, just pull over at the nearest hotel or go to one of the neighbor’s houses, okay? I love you.”

Before any of them could say anything about that message, the phone was ringing again. After only a few moments, the sound of Earth-12’s Mick’s voice came through.

“Mick Rory.”

“He’s at my house,” Leonard told him. Mick swore.

“We’re on our way, Boss. Just wait for us, we’ll back you up,” he said before his voice got fainter as he turned away from his phone. “Everyone load up! We’ve got a lead on Lewis Snart!”

“I don’t have time to wait, Mick.”

“Boss—“

“Sara’s on her way to the house with Lisa,” Leonard said cutting him off. “Lewis got his hands on every single safe word and code phrase we set up so she thinks she’s meeting a legitimate agent.” He paused. “He told her I was dead and she didn’t answer her phone.”

“Shit,” Mick said. “Felicity! Try Sara’s phone. She’s headed straight for Lewis!”

“I’m going.”

“If you go without backup—“

“If I wait for backup, Sara might end up dead,” Leonard snapped.

“Sara can take care of herself and Lisa and you know it. Don’t be stupid about this.”

“She won’t risk Lisa. She knows exactly what Lewis is capable of. If not fighting back will save Lisa, that’s what she’ll do.”

“Even if it means she doesn’t make it,” Mick realized.

“I can’t wait,” Leonard said. “Just get there as fast as you can. I’m maybe twenty minutes away.”

“We’re on our way,” was all Mick said before hanging up.

Sara squeezed Leonard’s hand as she glanced over at him, taking in the way his jaw was clenched. 

“He’s not going to make it,” Leonard said quietly, turning to look at her.

“How do you know?” Sara asked, her voice just as quiet despite the fact that neither Ray nor Mick were bothering to hide the fact that they were listening.

Leonard looked over at Mick. “Alexa,” he said.

Mick swore. “Damn it.”

“What’s Alexa?” Ray asked, looking between them, though Leonard noticed that he’d also finally noticed the way he and Sara were holding hands.

“It’s one of our code words,” Mick said, skipping over the fact that the code word was the name of the woman that had nearly gotten him and Leonard killed on a job because she’d also been working with Lewis behind their backs. “Boss uses it when he has a feeling something’s going to go wrong. He’s pretty much always right.”

The sound of a phone ringing cut off any response that Ray was going to make. It had barely rung a second time before Leonard answered.

“Sara?”

“Len.” Earth-12’s Sara sounded a mix between relieved and guilty. “I’m so sorry.”

He let out a relieved breath. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Sara. I’m just glad you got my message.”

“What message?”

They heard Leonard suck in a breath and then Lewis’ voice came over the line.

“Like I said, son, you’ve been a step behind from the start.” 

“I swear to God, if you touch either of them—“

“You’ll what? Swear at me over the phone? I’ll tell you what,” Lewis said. “I’m not a complete monster. I’ll let you say your goodbyes. Lisa, come say hi to your daddy.”

There was some shuffling and Leonard let out a breath as he heard his sister (daughter on this Earth, he wasn’t sure he’d get used to that thought) come on the line. He exchanged a glance with Mick. They both remembered Lisa when she’d been this age and it was strange to hear it again.

“Daddy! Are you coming home? Can Momma and I come home from our vacation now?”

Earth 12’s Leonard cleared his throat. “Yeah, Lisa, I’m on my way home. Are you okay? Did the man you're with hurt you or Momma?”

“No. He said to call him Grandpa Lou.”

Leonard closed his eyes as his other self let out a deep breath. “You don’t have to, Lisa. But while you’re waiting for me, do you think we could start a game?”

Lisa’s voice brightened. “Yeah!”

“You remember that game we played in my office? When you helped me solve the case?”

“Uh-huh.” They could practically see her nodding.

“Good. I want you to give your momma a big hug and then I want you to go solve the case, okay, baby?”

“Okay, Daddy. I love you!”

“I love you too, Lisa,” Leonard said, sounding choked. “Go solve the case now.” There was more shuffling and they heard Lisa in the background telling Sara she loved her and then Lewis came back on the line.

“She’s cute. Can’t believe you never introduced me to my own granddaughter. Then again, you didn’t invite me to your wedding either.”

“I was hoping you’d burn in hell instead so I guess we both missed out,” Leonard snapped. Lewis laughed.

“Say goodbye to your wife, son.” He didn’t bother to wait for a response before they heard Sara come back on.

“Leonard,” she said, voice slightly shaky.

“Sara,” he breathed. “Lisa’s okay. I told her to hide. She won’t come out until one of us tells her to. So I just need you to hold on for a little longer, okay? I’m less than ten minutes away. Once he goes to take the phone back, you do whatever you have to to survive.”

In the background, Lewis said, “This doesn’t sound like a very touching goodbye.” 

“Play along, Sara,” Leonard told her, sounding shaky himself. “Buy me a bit more time to get there, Killer,” he added, using the nickname he’d given her back in high school.

“I love you,” she told him quietly. It was easy to hear the tears she was trying to hold back in her voice. “I love you so much. And I need you to make sure Lisa knows how much I love her too because...” Her voice broke before she took a deep breath and continued, “Because I won’t be there to tell her.”

“You will,” Leonard told her, though they could hear how choked his voice had become.

“You have to tell her all our stories, Len. About how we met in high school and how you signed up for art class just to talk to me and how long it took you to ask me out.” She took a deep breath. “And you have to remember to tell her that it’s okay to smile which means you have to smile too so she knows you’re telling the truth and you have to smile a lot because I love your smile.”

“I’m almost there, Sara,” Leonard said. “Just a few more minutes.”

“I love you, Len.” There was no hiding the fact that she was crying as she said it. “I need you to remember that, okay? I love you. I love—“

A gunshot echoed over the line.

Ray jumped, gasping as his eyes shot over to where Sara was sitting. There were tears in his eyes as they heard Earth-12’s Leonard shout Sara’s name.

“What did I tell you, son?” Lewis asked before repeating his words from earlier. “You’ve been a step behind from the start. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a granddaughter to find.” Without another word, he hung up.

Mick closed his eyes and then swallowed. “Gideon,” he said, voice rough. 

“Yes, Mr. Rory?”

“There a way we can see what’s happening at that house?” he asked.

“Why?” Ray asked.

“Because Lisa’s still alive,” Sara said quietly, glancing at Leonard and Mick. “She’s safe and Leonard’s a few minutes away. This can shows us that she’s safe.”

“And it’ll show if I get to kill that bastard on this Earth too,” Leonard added, eyes and voice hard. His hand tightened on Sara’s.

“Humans have figured out how to use cameras on laptops and phones to spy on each other. It’s not hard at all for me to do so,” Gideon told them. 

Leonard and Sara shifted on Sara’s bed, moving so that they were sitting side by side at the head of the bed so that they could see the screen above the bed change from a landscape to the inside of a living room. 

“What are you using here?” Leonard asked.

“The phone of Earth-12’s Ms. Lance,” Gideon said.

“Anything else you can use?”

“Your Earth-12’s self has a laptop in an office and it would seem that Earth-12’s Lewis Snart has left his phone out in another room.”

“That one,” Sara said. “Use his phone, Gideon.”

They watched as the scene shifted to show what had to be Leonard and Sara’s bedroom and Leonard tensed when they saw that Earth-12 Sara’s body had been laid out on the floor near the bed, eyes open, clearly meant as a distraction for Earth-12’s Leonard.

“Bastard,” Mick muttered.

“You got that right,” Ray replied, clenching his jaw. 

“He’s in there,” Leonard said.

“The curtains,” Sara agreed. He nodded.

“Hiding.”

It wasn’t long before they heard the front door slam open and then closed. Earth-12’s Leonard had literally been less than five minutes away when his wife had been killed.

He didn’t shout for Sara or Lisa and if he called for them, he did it quietly enough that they couldn’t hear him. It took less than a minute for him to enter the bedroom and they watched as he faltered at the sight of Sara. He paused next to her and knelt down to close her eyes before taking a deep breath and standing back up. They watched as he moved further in to the room and turned in a circle.

Leonard stopped with his back to the curtains and took a deep breath, his eyes ticking to the side as he braced himself.

Lewis launched himself from behind the curtains and Leonard spun, grabbing him and shoving him towards the closet. Lewis pulled a knife out from where he’d hidden it under his jacket at the small of his back and swiped at Leonard. Leonard dodged each attempt and then suddenly his hand snapped out, wrapping around the wrist of the hand holding the knife and with no hesitation, he twisted Lewis’ wrist and used Lewis’ own hand to shove the knife into his stomach. 

Leonard drove the knife deeper and twisted before repeating the motion to stab Lewis again and twist the knife one more time. After, he let the knife fall to the floor as he knocked Lewis down and followed, never letting up on the punches until, eventually, Lewis stopped fighting back.

Even then, Leonard kept punching until Mick was suddenly there, only briefly faltering at the sight of Sara, and grabbing Leonard from behind, pulling him off of Lewis.

“Get off me,” Leonard snapped, trying to move forward again.

“He’s dead, Leonard!” Mick yanked him backwards. “He’s dead.”

Leonard’s breath shuddered out of him as he stared down at his father’s bloody and beaten body. “Good riddance,” he said, turning away. He froze at the sight of Sara’s body and stumbled, falling to his knees next to her body. “What am I going to do, Sara?” he whispered, wrapping his hand around hers. “How am I supposed to tell Lisa I couldn’t get here in time?”

Behind him, Mick’s fingers curled into fists as he closed his eyes for a moment before he forced himself to open them and he stepped forward.

“He was never going to give you a chance to get here, Boss,” Mick told him softly. “Bastard knew exactly what would hurt you most and he used it.” He took a deep breath. “So you’re going to do what Blondie would want you to do.” When Leonard glanced up at him, he added, “You’re going to live. You’re going to raise Lisa. And you’re going to make sure she remembers how amazing her mom was.”

“Go to Lisa,” Ray said from the doorway. His lips pressed together in grief as he glanced down at Sara. “We’ll take care of Sara.”

Leonard stared at him for a moment before he nodded slowly, carefully releasing Sara’s hand and setting it down. He touched her cheek lightly before shoving himself to his feet and slowly leaving the room.

Mick crouched down next to Sara and bowed his head as he briefly touched her wrist, remembering all the times she and Leonard had opened their home to him over the years. “I’m sorry, Blondie,” he choked out. He squeezed her wrist. “We’ll take care of them for you, Sara. I promise.”

“Gideon,” Sara said as she stared at the screen, “did Leonard find Lisa? She’s safe?”

Rather than answer, the screen shifted to show Leonard in his office, opening up a chest to reveal Lisa huddled inside.

“Lisa,” he breathed in relief, reaching in and pulling her into his arms. His eyes closed as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

“Daddy?” she asked in a small voice. 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Is Momma an angel now?”

Leonard’s eyes closed and he pressed his face against Lisa’s hair to hide the grief on his face. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and pulled back, nodding. 

“She is.” When Lisa’s lips trembled, he tightened his arms around her. “She’s always going to be watching over you though, Lisa.”

“Turn it off, Gideon,” Ray said suddenly. Off the others’ looks, he shrugged. “We’ve intruded on their grief enough, I think.” He looked over at Sara and nodded. “Our Sara is alive. We should let them mourn theirs without us watching.”

Leonard nodded and hesitated a moment before he said, “Thank you.” He knew that Sara had died on their Earth but her sister had found a way to bring her back. It was something he didn’t really let himself think about beyond being grateful to Laurel Lance.

This world though...he’d had a feeling from the moment it was mentioned that Lewis had been going after his other self. That he and Sara had found a measurement of happiness on this Earth hadn’t been too surprising, he acknowledged thinking of the other Earths. But to hear the love in both their voices when they talked to each other and to hear Lewis kill her had felt like someone had stabbed him and twisted the knife the way his other self had done to Lewis.

Leonard thought of Sara’s lifeless eyes and clenched his hand around hers, relaxing when she squeezed back.

He hated Lewis. It seemed like the man was a horrible human being on any Earth they went to.

Leonard glanced up and nodded at Ray. He was glad the other man had been with it enough to have Gideon stop monitoring his other self. He’d been uncomfortable watching the hospital room of Sara’s Earth-8 self and seeing his Earth-12 self desperately trying to hold himself together for his daughter wasn’t any better.

“I’m going to get us some booze. Haircut, come help me carry it,” Mick said, standing up and heading for the door. Leonard nodded at his partner in thanks and waited until the door had shut behind Mick and Ray to pull Sara closer.

“I’m okay,” she told him softly.

“I know,” he said. “But hearing that...” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Give me a moment, okay?”

She nodded and settled against him more fully. He let out a breath and relaxed a bit.

The Leonard Snart of this Earth had lost his Sara in one of the worst ways that Leonard could imagine but _his_ Sara was alive and well and _here_.

Leonard knew that he wasn’t in love with Sara. But he wasn’t in the habit of lying to himself so he also knew he could be in the future. And there was no chance that he’d lose Sara because of Lewis on their Earth.

For the second time in his life, Leonard was glad that he’d killed his father.


End file.
